


Oh Darling I Wish You Were Here

by Just_Jesse_116



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jesse_116/pseuds/Just_Jesse_116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few more minutes of restless squirming, Byakuran sat up.<br/> He rubbed his arms right below his shoulders with a frown, then turned to the nightstand where his cell phone was lying.<br/> He reached over to grab it and flipped it open. <br/>He found Irie’s number within seconds and typed a short message:<br/> I wish you were here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Darling I Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over two years ago, but I'm reposting it here because I think it's a decent addition to the fandom.   
> Quite honestly, even to this day, when I listen to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, this is what my mind's eye sees, so that's another reason...

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

 

 

Byakuran sighed lightly, rolling onto his side for the umpteenth time since he’d gotten into bed.

 He knew he wouldn’t sleep.

All he could accomplish was dozing, no matter how tired he was.

 

 

 

 _Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here

 

 

After a few more minutes of restless squirming, Byakuran sat up.

 He rubbed his arms right below his shoulders with a frown, then turned to the nightstand where his cell phone was lying.

 He reached over to grab it and flipped it open.

He found Irie’s number within seconds and typed a short message:

  **I wish you were here**

before he hit send.

 He finally decided that he’d had enough.

He obviously wasn’t getting any sleep again, so he made his way to the kitchen.

 He made himself some hot tea and sat down at the table, glancing over at the clock on the wall.

 5:26.

He let his head drop forward and hit and tabletop in exasperation.

 He couldn’t keep doing this.

This was the second night in a row for pity’s sake!

 

 

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

 

 

From where he was sitting, he had a good view out of a window, and he watched with growing displeasure as the sky turned from midnight blue to a more creamy blue.

 He frowned and took a gulp of his tea, in doing so burning his mouth on the still-hot liquid.

 He wrinkled his nose and looked at his hands that were wrapped around the hot mug.

 He brought one of his hands up to his face, studying it with the same intensity that he might use to study a rainbow-colored marshmallow.

 He sighed and made that hand into a fist, resting it on the table as he sipped at his tea some more.

 When he finished it, he rose from his seat and put the mug in the sink.

Now, to brave the workplace while running on no sleep.

 Fantastic.

 

 

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when_

_I think of you I don't feel so alone_

 

 

Byakuran practically fell through the door when he opened it.

 That damn rusty lock got on his nerves.

He threw down his jacket and changed out of his work uniform into something more comfortable, planning on making more tea.

 When he got into the kitchen, he changed his mind and decided to go outside and sit on the porch swing.

 Maybe the fresh air would make him tired enough to where he could sleep, besides, he wanted to just stop and think.

 

 

 

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

 

 

He swung back and forth gently, and it didn’t take him long to realize that he was prone to think on only one subject.

 For every time that he blinked, a different memory of Irie would pop randomly into his head.

 He loved it, but hated it at the same time.

He loved Irie, and he loved thinking about him, but tonight he just wanted to forget.

 Forget that he wasn’t there.

For once, Byakuran didn’t want to remember, because if he didn’t he wouldn’t miss the redhead as much.

 But it didn’t matter, because he thought of him anyway.

When there was the sudden crunching of feet on the gravel pathway that lead to the front porch, Byakuran’s attention was drawn to it, and his eyes widened.

 

 

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

 

 

Irie felt that he had never seen Byakuran’s eyes so wide, nor so bright.

 As soon as the white-haired male laid eyes on him, they seemed to glow.

After a long day of dragging his feet and feeling like there was a 1-ton weight on his shoulders, Byakuran sprang up off of the porch swing like he weighed nothing.

 He ran up to Irie, then threw his arms around the redhead and kissed him in the same motion.

 

 

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

_"Oh darling I wish you were here"_

 

 

Irie laughed shortly and kissed him back, letting his arms wrap around Byakuran in turn.

 The violet-eyed one gently broke the kiss and leaned forward, whispering in Irie’s ear, “Oh darling I wished you were here.”


End file.
